


DH Academy

by kooksgrl



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cheesy romance, F/M, its super soft nd theres almost no drama, please this is just a fic with all my friends in it, that being said im so rusty i havent written in so long goodbye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooksgrl/pseuds/kooksgrl
Summary: Im bad at summarys im sorry





	1. Chapter 1

The sun’s rays shone through the thin curtains of the windows. Little specks of light poked through and danced across a girl’s resting form covered under layers of blankets. It was winter and the rarely seen sun had come out from behind the thick clouds.

All of a sudden, loud beeps could be heard blaring from the girl’s phone on the bedside table. Grudgingly, she grabbed it to check the time and turn the alarm off in hopes of getting more sleep. Instead, her eyes snapped open and she jumped out of bed after reading what her alarm said:

_FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. DON’T BE LATE._

She zoomed around her house, cleaning herself up and eating breakfast in record time. There was absolutely no way she would be late to her first day at her new school. After putting on her uniform, she went to the kitchen to grab her lunch, but before putting it in her backpack, she didn’t fail to notice the sticky note on the front of the bag: _Good luck at school today, Aiyanna! –Mom._ Feeling motivated for what was sure to be a hard day ahead, she put it in her bag, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her bike, and set course for DH Academy.

Aiyanna biked past people quickly, their faces simply blurred in the background. People immediately got out of her way as she barreled down the sidewalk, pedaling as fast as she could so that she wouldn’t be late.

She checked her watch for a second, _‘It’s 7:45?! C’mon Aiyanna, how could you forget about school!’_ Her mind screamed.

On the other side of the sidewalk, a young boy with straight brown hair was running as fast as his legs let him. Being running back on the football team helped, but not as much as he wanted at the moment. _‘Well_ ,’ He thought, _‘At least Coach J doesn’t have to worry about me getting cardio done today…’_

The two teens sped through crowds of people, hoping that they’ll get to school in time. Seconds flew by and soon they were in each other’s sights.

For Aiyanna, everyone blurred past her, except for him. Time slowed down and suddenly, all she could see was him. His broad frame, his hair flying wildly in the wind, and his determined expression made her catch her breath.

_‘He…’_

For the boy, everything went silent except for the fast beating of his heart. He could hear it in his ears, _‘Padum, padum, padum_ ,’ his heart pounded. It was almost as if the rest of the world disappeared and the only ones on that side walk were him and her. The unknown girl’s fair skin was shining as it was the sunlight bounced off her face, and for the first time, he was glad that the sun was out in the middle of winter. His mouth agape, the only thought that came into his mind was, _‘…She’s….’_

However, time didn’t slow down and they weren’t the last two people on Earth. They met with a hard crash and were harshly brought back to reality.  Aiyanna laid there on the ground, uniform covered in snow and her bike looking almost broken. The other teen was rubbing his head as they crashed head first into each other, _‘Youngjae, if you get a concussion things won’t be looking good…’_ He thought to himself as he tried to get rid of the awful pain he was feeling.

Aiyanna was brought back to her senses when she opened her eyes and saw him, the boy she had gotten distracted by and crashed into.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” She said frantically, arms flailing about trying to make sense of what just happened. “I’m really sorry, are you okay?”

Youngjae lifted his head up and found himself looking at her in the eye. He was dumbfounded, _‘She’s….pretty….’_ He thought while trying to form some sort of coherent reply, “I…”

The girl looked at her watched again and groaned, “Look, I’m really sorry that this happened but I have to get going!” She lifted her bike up and started to speed off, “Sorry again!” She yelled behind her.

Before Youngjae knew it, she was gone.

“What…what just happened?” He thought out loud while staring at her increasingly smaller form until she disappeared off into the turn of the street.

The brunette picked himself up, dusted off the snow that now covered his uniform and started heading back off to school. The entire way there, he couldn’t get his thoughts off of the pretty girl that crashed into his life.


	2. Shan

Two

Earlier that morning on the other side of town, two girls were on their way to school as well, although they weren’t in any rush.

The tree lined street was still covered in snow but the walkways and roads were clear enough so that students and workers could still get to where they need to go. The girls’ boots crunched on the small patches of the white substance left on the sidewalk as they made their way to the nearby coffee shop for breakfast.

“Hey, Ina, how’re things with Jin?” One of them said. Her hair was short and she had bangs covering her forehead. She was wearing the standard uniform under her large black coat.

Ina sighed and blushed, trying to hide her reaction under her scarf, “It’s only been a few dates, Shan,” she mumbled. They reached the front of the café and went in line for their drinks.

Shan smiled and wrapped her arm around one of her best friends, “Ina, you’re honestly too cute! Look, if there’s anyone I trust with you, it’s Jin. Just please, anyone other than-“

“Hello ladies!” A sudden voice boomed.

Shan’s eyes might as well have rolled all the way to the back of her head as soon as she heard _his_ voice.

Ina turned around and gave the speaker a small smile, “Hi Jimin. Hi Jungkook.”

The taller one, Jungkook, simply gave her a nod in acknowledgment and Jimin smiled at her, “Good morning, Ina.”

Shan ignored them completely and went ahead and ordered two cups of coffee for both of them, decaf for Ina because she knows she can’t afford to have her height stunted, especially since she’s dating Jin who’s known as the gentle giant around the school.

Ina scurried on over to where Shan was waiting for the coffee and tried to ignore the two boys as well, but it was hard. She’d been somewhat friends with Jimin through her actual friend, Jungkook, who she’s been tutoring since middle school. They were older than the girls by a year or so, but honestly, that wasn’t the reason why things were so awkward and tense between them.

“Shan…they’re looking this way…” Ina whispered with her back turned towards Jimin and Jungkook.

Shan scoffed, “So? Does it look like I care if Chim and that lost puppy are checking me out?”

It was just loud enough for Jimin to hear. He laughed, “Me? Check you out? You’ve got to be kidding me, Shannen.”

Jungkook nudged his friend, “Dude, cut it out. It’s not worth your time.”

“Orders for Shan and Jimin!” The barista called out and slid the cups on the counter.

Shan walked quickly towards the pick-up station hoping to get away from _him_ as fast as possible. This backfired however as Jimin thought the exact same thing and speed walked towards his order as well. Shan grabbed both of her cups and Jimin grabbed his.

They turned towards their friends, but their hands collided from how close they were and Shan’s coffee was spilled all over Jimin and Jimin’s all over Shan.

Ina put her hand to her mouth and went over to the two, knowing that something bad was just about to happen, “Shan, are you ok?”

Shan was in shock at first, but this soon turned into a feeling of anger, “What the hell is your problem, Park?!”

Jimin looked up from his now coffee stain ridden uniform, “My problem? You bumped into me!”

Shan was astounded, “I? Bump into you?! Please, I’d rather bump into a murderer than bump into you!”

Jimin stepped closer towards Shan, “You know what, maybe you did just bump into a murderer,” He said in a low tone.

The girl didn’t back down and stepped towards him, “Oh yeah? What do you wanna do, huh, Rice Cake?”

Jimin smirked and leaned his head towards hers. Only centimeters came in between the two teens now and Shan could feel his breath on her nose, “There’s a lot of things I wanna do to you, Shorty.”

Before Shan could retort back, Jungkook dragged Jimin away from her, leading him towards the exit, “Jimin, that’s enough. We’re gonna be late.”

Jimin clicked his tongue in annoyance, not taking his eyes off of Shan’s, “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” And with that, they left.

Ina went towards Shan with a wad of napkins, “Shan, your coat is all ruined!” She groaned while helping her wipe some of the coffee stains out, “Jimin really is one of the most annoying people I’ve ever met, honestly…” Ina trailed on and on, complaining that Jimin shouldn’t blame any of this on her, but Shan couldn’t hear a thing.

All she could hear was one thought in her head.

_‘God, I hate Park Jimin.’_


	3. Ronnie

“Ronnie, stop running so fast, I can’t keep up!” A voice called out, breath shaky.

The girl, Ronnie, stuck her tongue out at the boy helplessly chasing after her, “C’mon, Jaehyun! You can go faster than that!”

The two ran down the street like kids on their way to the next ride at the amusement park. At their side of town, the layer of snow was relatively thin. The thin sheet of white covered the sidewalk that the two sped down, making them leave footprints big and small on the covered pavement.

They finally reached a stopped cross walk and Jaehyun bent down and put his hands on his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath. “R-Ronnie,” he wheezed out, “You-you could have given me a break today. Just. Once.” His black hair was a mess, strands sticking out in each direction. His jacket was unzipped revealing a navy blue sweater underneath.

Ronnie giggled at how much a mess her best friend was looking at the moment, “You’re such a mess, Jae.” She reached out to pat down his disheveled hair so that he’d look somewhat decent for school, “There, all better.”

Jaehyun stood up straight and sighed, “Of all days, I expected you to relax on this one, at least,” he shook his head in slight disbelief, but overall in amusement at his best friend’s antics, “But what else would I expect from track star Veronica?”

Ronnie let out a laugh that sounded like music to his ears, “Look, I can’t afford to take a break, not when the season is getting closer and closer, and besides,” she turned her head from him for a moment and saw that the crosswalk finally told them it was safe to cross. The dark haired girl had a mischievous smile plastered on her face, and before Jaehyun knew it, she was off. “Besides!” She yelled behind her, “Ten year friendiversarry doesn’t mean a thing when it comes to our daily runs!”

Her pace sped up and soon she was full on sprinting with the brightest smile that probably anyone has ever seen. Other people out on their early morning walks stared at her insanely fast sprint with eyes wide open, but they weren’t in the least bit surprised. The neighborhood was fairly aware of the runs Ronnie and Jaehyun had every morning and in fact, they found it a bit amusing how hard Jaehyun would try to keep up with the runner, but he’d always be leagues away.

Jaehyun groaned and started back up again, putting in all of his strength to catch up to her. “Ronsters!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, “I hate you!” Of course, this was a joke. He didn’t hate her, hating her had never even crossed his mind. Not in the past ten years and not in the next.

Ronnie knew this and smiled back at him, beaming with a glow that would make the sun seem like a small lightbulb, “Love you too, Egghead!” She chuckled at him and went back to running head straight into the horizon and towards school.

Jaehyun smiled to himself as his heart skipped a beat at her words. _‘If only she knew,’_ he thought. Gradually, his legs started to gain more strength and he found himself almost reaching her, a rare occurrence.

He stared at her and felt the butterflies float around his stomach. The way the wind swept her hair back into the most beautiful waves, the way her build was small but just enough so that everyone found her cute, especially him, just everything about her was perfect in his eyes.

He took one more step and then he was with her, side by side, running down the streets.

The boy looked at his best friend of ten years.

_‘If only she knew that I loved her, too.’_


	4. (almost) all

With great effort and speed, Aiyanna made it to class on time. Gasping, trying to catch her breath, she stood at the door with one hand on the frame the other on her knees. The teacher looked over at who had just entered the room with a smirk of amusement playing on her lips.

“With only a minute to spare, nice timing,” she walked over to Aiyanna, a small spring in her step as she did, “You must be the new transfer student, yes?”

The teen nodded breathlessly, trying to find some sort of combination of words to show her new teacher some respect. Unfortunately, she found none.

Suzy chuckled a bit at her state, finding it a bit humorous, and held a hand out, “The name’s Suzy, and please, don’t refer to me by my last name. No ‘Miss’ this or that.”

Aiyanna was shocked, but shook her hand regardless, “But-“

“No buts. When you’re in here, you’re my friend, and friends don’t call each other ‘Miss,’ got it?”

She nodded wordlessly, _‘She’s…so cool…’_

Suzy clasped her hands in agreement, “Good! Now that everything’s sorted out, let’s introduce you to the class now, shall we?”

She led her to the front of the classroom and suddenly, all eyes were on her. The bell rang which meant that class was officially in session. Thirty some pairs of eyes stared back at Aiyanna’s and she felt goosebumps run rampant on her skin. To say that she was nervous was an understatement.

“Class, good morning!” Suzy said with a bright smile on her face, “We have a new addition to our little family. Do you mind introducing yourself?”

Aiyanna looked at the growing sea of eyes. It was almost as if every time she blinked, the number of people staring at her would multiply. Gulping down whatever anxiety was holding her back, she took a deep breath and stepped forward, “My name’s Aiyanna.”

The group of students remained unfazed, all except one. A girl in the back corner of the room had a twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes, a plan already running through her mind, _‘Interesting,’_ she thought while looking at the shy girl standing front and center.

“Thank you, Aiyanna,” Suzy said. She walked over towards her desk to grab the seating chart, wondering where to place the new girl, “It looks like the only seat available is behind Layla,” Suzy looked up from the clipboard, “Do you mind raising your hand, Layla?”

The petite girl in the corner shot her hand up. Aiyanna saw her and slowly made her way to her seat. She saw the girl named Layla and smiled timidly, trying to match her apparent excitement at the fact that there was a new student in class.

“And with that,” Suzy announced when Aiyanna set her books down and took a seat, “Class can begin.”

When the teacher started with the lecture, Layla wasted no time and turned around completely to speak to Aiyanna.

“Hi Aiyanna, I’m Layla,” her small frame had tricked Aiyanna into thinking that she would be shy like her, but really, it was almost as if she had a certain glow, a warmth, emanating from her tiny body. She smelled of springtime flowers, a nice change from the constant chill that always seemed to find its way to her senses every winter.

“H-hi,” Aiyanna stuttered in response.

Layla smiled at her kindheartedly and whispered, “If you need someone to sit with during lunch, I’d be happy to let you sit with me and my friends.”

Aiyanna found herself dumbstruck once again, “Really?” Layla nodded, making a large weight on Aiyanna’s shoulders suddenly disappear, “I-thank you…”

The smaller girl turned back around to face Suzy before they could get in trouble, “It’s no problem. Just meet me by the entrance to the cafeteria as soon as lunch starts.”

And with that, Aiyanna had just met the first of her many friends at DH Academy.

The hours passed by quickly and soon enough, Aiyanna found herself navigating her way to the cafeteria where Layla was supposed to meet her. She was walking with the crowd, hoping that it would lead her to her destination. The large mass of people moved like moths attracted to a light, the light being food and socialization.

“Aiyanna!” A voice called out as she reached a pair of doors. The girl turned her head towards the direction of the sound and found Layla waving her hands at her.

Aiyanna rushed over to where she was, suddenly feeling very self-conscious from walking alone for such a long time. Many people approached her today and extended signs of friendship but no one had actively offered her a spot at a lunch table, which is why she was feeling extremely grateful to Layla for. If she didn’t offer, who knows what would’ve happened to her at lunch today, much less the rest of the year.

“I was kinda scared I wouldn’t find you,” Aiyanna mumbled, “I didn’t think there were this many people here at school…”

Layla laughed but with no hint of malice or mockery, “I thought the same thing when I first came here. It’s worse for us since we’re freshmen too.”

The pair went through the doors and went on their way to the lunch line, “Did you bring your own lunch?” Layla asked curiously.

Aiyanna nodded silently. Layla breathed out a sigh of relief, “Good. They have some lunch special going on and I don’t think you’re ready to handle the horrors of that jungle of a lunch line.” With that, they turned and sat down at a table near the end of the large room. It was empty but no one had stopped to sit at the table either. Almost as if everyone either a) didn’t see it, or b) knew people were sitting there already. Aiyanna was hoping for the latter. Though she appreciated having someone to sit with, it would be discouraging to her self-esteem if she really only ate with one friend for the next six months.

Layla seemed to notice Aiyanna’s slight worry and reassured her, “My friends are on their way, don’t worry. A little warning though, they can get a little—how should I say this—wild.” Her head perked up as she saw three figures on their way towards them, “Here come two of them now.”

Two girls, almost the same miniscule height came with their lunches. One of them had her shoulders wrapped around a tall boy’s arm. Aiyanna stole a glance at them and saw that the boy was older, seen with his different colored tie for the uniform. He had dark brown hair and fair skin, much like her own.

“Shan! Ina! What’s up?”

The slightly taller of the two opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a boy running past her, “’Sup, Shorty!” The boy yelled before running off with a laugh.

The girl rolled her eyes and set her tray of food down on the table, “Seriously, fuck that guy.”

The other one with the boy stopped in front of the table, “Shan, watch your language,” She looked up towards the boy and spoke, “Jin, you can go to the meeting now. I don’t want to be the reason why you’re late.”

Jin shook his head and chuckled, “If the president is late, that just means the rest are early,” he stole a glance at his watch, “But, I’d rather you not worry about me, so I guess I’ll eat lunch with your friends some other time.” He pulled her close for a hug and kissed her forehead quickly before waving goodbye to the group.

Shan and Layla let out a chorus of oohs and ah’s, “Ina, you and Jin really are too cute,” Layla said giving the girl named Ina a coy smile.

Ina blushed and sat down, refusing to look her friends in the eye, “We’re not _that_ cute…” she sighed, knowing that this effort was probably just going to go to waste.

Aiyanna watched this exchange with wide eyes, _‘I don’t know why Layla said they were wild. They seem so normal.’_

Shan was the first to take notice of the stranger sitting at the table. She quickly swallowed her chewed up fries and started speaking, “I don’t think we’ve met before. You are?”

Aiyanna shook herself out of her stupor and looked at Shan who was now sitting across from her, “I’m Aiyanna. I’m new here.”

Ina moved towards Aiyanna after hearing that she was new, “Hi, Aiyanna. I’m Celina, but everybody calls me Ina.”

Shan extended a hand, “I’m Shannen, Shan for short.”

Layla smiled, “Aiyanna here is in Suzy’s class with me.”

“Suzy…” Shan wondered, trying to remember which teacher that was, “Oh, you mean the one English teacher everybody think’s Mr. Min is dating?”

Layla smirked at that comment, “Everybody knows it, and they just keep on denying it.”

Ina looked at Aiyanna, “You’re lucky you have Suzy as a teacher. I’m stuck with Mr. Kim…”

Shan bit a piece of her pizza, “Hey, Mr. Kim’s kinda hot. Just saying.”

Aiyanna’s jaw dropped, “Is he really?” Her mind was racing, _‘How could they think of something like that about a teacher?’_

Layla spoke dreamily, “He kinda is…Ronnie and Elliot both have him too and they say the same thing.” She checked her phone for a second to see the date, “I don’t know if you’ll meet them today though. Ronnie’s no doubt spending the day with Jaehyun and Elliot has dance practice with their partner, Yugyeom, today.”

Ina took a sip of her water, “We have other people we sit with too. It’s just a shame that some of them can’t come and meet you on your first day, Aiyanna.”

Shan finished up the rest of her meal and moved her tray aside, “Yeah, Mari and Tahrima already texted me saying they had to do stuff for their classes during lunch today.”

“But, Camila, Zara, and Erin should be on their way,” Layla added.

As if right on cue, three girls took a seat next to Layla, Shan, and Aiyanna. One had pale-ish skin and light colored hair and was sitting next to Layla. The other one was taller with light brown hair and sat next to Shan. The one seated next to Aiyanna had tanned skin a little darker than Ina’s and dark black hair.

“Ah here they are!” Layla pointed to each girl, “The one next to me is Erin. Next to Shan is Camila, and next to you is Zara. Everyone,” she introduced, “this is Aiyanna. Aiyanna, almost everyone.”

The three said their greetings to her. Camila was the first to speak, “So, Aiyanna, how are you liking DH so far?”

Zara giggled, “I doubt it’s any better than what you had before.”

Erin hummed in agreement, “I agree. This place is kind of a dump.”

Layla, always the voice of positivity, spoke up, “Don’t discourage her! DH isn’t that bad! Right, Shan? Ina?”

Ina looked away, trying to avoid the subject. As much as she loved her friends and social life at the school, there’s no way in hell she’d actually give the school as a whole a compliment.

Shan snorted, “Nah, it is.”

Aiyanna, who’s been sitting there quietly trying to keep her giggles in suddenly burst out into laughter. There wasn’t anything necessarily funny going on, she just found the banter between the group of friends to be amusing.

The group of girls looked at her at first with confusion but gradually they started to laugh along with her.

After the laughter died down, Aiyanna spoke to all of them in a happy tone, “DH isn’t bad. I’m just glad I’ve met people like you all.”

The girls smiled and went to Aiyanna for a group hug, “Aw Aiyanna!”

Layla’s comment was what made Aiyanna’s heart skip a beat in happiness, “You know, I think you’ll fit in well, Aiyanna. Welcome to the family!”

Whatever worries the new girl had, they’ve all disappeared thanks to her new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't proofread but i feel bad for not including every1 in the group hug :( i just...didn't kno how to include like twelve some people in one chapter with all that dialogue....i'd explode fjskdljf anyways i hope y'all like it :")


End file.
